Programmable touchscreens have been utilized as user input interfaces to reduce the size and number of input devices, such as replacing keyboards, keypads, knobs and/or switches. In avionic applications, programmable touchscreens could reduce flight deck panel clutter by replacing knobs, switches and other user input devices. In addition, the reduction of the knobs, switches and other user input devices on the flight deck could reduce the cost of an aircraft by removing the need for complex mechanical panels, extensive interface electronics, costly installation, wiring and numerous spare parts for maintenance. However, conventional programmable touchscreens do not provide the visual and tactile feedback necessary to maintain flight crew awareness of actions taken and/or completed.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for implementing an avionics touchscreen that takes advantage of the flexibility of programmable touchscreens while retaining the sensory feedback advantages of the knobs, switches and other user input devices replaced. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.